Glee Club 1976-1977 season
The 1976-1977 season of the Virginia Glee Club ''' featured the Glee Club's third European tour and the renewal of the Founder's Day Concert tradition. Donald Loach was the musical director during the season. The officers were Douglass Wm. List, president; James P. Bennette, Jr., vice-president; Stephen E. Fischer, business manager; Dennis Zakas, secretary; and Patrick Hurst, librarian. The Club toured the Northeast in the Spring, performing with the Lehigh University Women's Chorus in Bethlehem, Pennsylvania and joining the Harvard Glee Club and the Cornell Glee Club for the first Harvard Festival of Men's Voices in Cambridge, Massachusetts. Following graduation, the Club engaged in the French Cathedral Tour that included cathedrals, bascilicas, and churches in Amiens*, Soissons, Reims, St. Remi, Beauvais, Rouen, St. Maclou*, St. Ouen, Paris (Sacre Coeur and Notre Dame*), Chartres, and Arras (* indicate performances). The Club's first "public" performances of the Biebl Ave Maria occurred during this season, first together with the Harvard and Amherst Glee Clubs at the Harvard Festival of Men's Voices, and then as a solo performance in the ruins of the Abbey of St. Jean des Vignes outside of Soissons. Concerts * Chorkonzert (1976) * Christmas Concert (1976) * Messiah Sing-In * Founder's Day Concert (1977) * Spring Concert (1977) * Musica Sacra Concert (1977) * Concert on the Lawn (1977) * Finals Concert (1977) Tours *Tour of the Northeast (1977) *French Cathedral Tour Newsletters *Glee Club Newsletter (Spring 1977) Memories Founder's Day Concert: *Pat Hurst with his famous pantomine to go with the Virginia Gentlemen performance of Laird Boles' arrangement of Surfer Girl. French Cathedral Tour *Eight Club guys decending on Doug List's house en route to JFK. *Chris Nelson as the Club's own personal art historian/docent as we toured the French Cathedrals *The frustration of the incredible level of tourist background noise during our performance at Notre Dame. *Champagne. The entire tour may have been nothing but a ruse to get the Club to where we could tour the Moet cellars in Reims and test the samples. *Singing in the ruins of the ancient Abbey of St. Jean des Vignes. The eerie silence of the place, which was like a cathedral in the woods. The incredible effect of singing the Biebl in such an accoustical setting. Roster This roster, as of the Chorkonzert (1976), may not list all the members who were active during the 1976-1977 season. '''Tenor I: Douglas Burnor, Nicholas Cooke, James Dunton, Stephen Fischer, Anthony Gal, Kerry Haber, Brian Higgins, Jeffrey Morrison, Christopher Nelson, William Piper, Paul Pope, Eric Sall, Peter Simmons, Dennis Zakas Tenor II: Mark Bateman, Stuart Diamond, John Fargo, George Gerachis, Ben Hagood, Charles Matthews, Kevin Meiser, Stanley Parchman, Steven Redding, John Rickard, Norris Tollefson, John Torrence, Nelson Turner, John Yenchko Baritone: James Ballowe, Ben Beach, James P. Bennette, Jr., Mark Delcuse, Christopher Faith, Thomas Hill, Patrick Hurst, Matthew Koch, Jim Pope, Thomas Potter, Omar Sbitani, Charles Scott, Jr., Jeffrey Snyder, Norman Warren Bass: Peter Brehm, Michael Checknoff, David Ferretti, Barry Germany, Andre Harlfinger, Philip Hart, Kenneth Lawless, Douglass List, Stephen Read, James Richardson, Steve Russell, Craig Stern, David Waller, John Wampler, Richard Zenith Category:Virginia Glee Club seasons Category:Glee Club of the 1970s Category:Glee Club rosters Category:1976 Category:1977